everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Lizzie Hearts/merchandise
Lizzie Hearts was trademarked on February 07, 2013 and her first doll came out in Late July, 2014. As of October 01, 2015, her doll number totals 3 and makes up 3.37% of the entire ''Ever After High'' doll collection. Other merchandise of her is limited to costumes. Dolls Signature - Royals Spring Unsprung Way Too Wonderland TriCastleOn Book Party Playsets Costumes Notes * ''Lizzie's Signature - Royals doll and profile art have clearly delineated for her to have black gloves with black trimming, however in the cartoon, Lizzie has red gloves with black trimming. * Lizzie has a Hat-Tastic Party design as shown in "Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party", but it isn't confirmed to be made into a doll. Her hair is bunched up into a large heart with sunset yellow streaks and a ponytail. Lizzie wears a heart-themed dress with a black shirt. A red heart-flapped jacket covers the rest of the shirt. She wears a black and white tiled skirt with red and gray layers. Lizzie has pale black stockings, red and black heels and accessorizes with red gloves, and a recolored version of Madeline's top-hat and spoon earrings. She wears a red choker necklace with a white dangling pearl. * As per the TV special, Lizzie has a Thronecoming design. The design is featured again in "A Tale of Two Parties". As of now, it is unknown if the design is to be made into a doll. She wears her hair in an enhanced version of her usual updo and has gold glitter eye makeup. Her hair is tied into two separate bun rolls on each side of her head (presumably to resemble a hedgehog roll), and her front red hair is slightly curlier. She wears a one-piece red gown with extremely puffy sleeves. Lizzie's top has a grayish first tone with small red hearts. She wears black pants underneath her gown which has gold ruffles and side flaps consisting of the same pattern as her top, which are poofy and end at around the top of her calves. She accessorizes with a small heart headpiece which is attached to her hair, long black gloves with gold bracelets and a rose wristlet, mismatched heart and gold earrings, a red rose half-mask and a gold necklace. * Lizzie has a Dragon Games design in the special of the same name, but it isn't confirmed to be made into a doll. Lizzie wears her hair in a beehive with an ornate headpiece hanging down on her forehead. Lizzie's signature heart over the eye makeup is done in an elaborate swirl design. Her shirt is black with a heart design at the top. She wears a large heart trimmed collar and red shoulder armor. Lizzie wears a gold belt cinched at her waist, a three tiered red ruffle skirt with additional sheer train, and diamond patterned leggings. Her boots are mid calf length and are decorated with hearts and studs. To accessorize, Lizzie wears a gold and red bracer, a heart shaped ring, and cuff earrings. Category:2014 dolls Category:2015 dolls Category:Signature - Royals Category:Spring Unsprung Category:Way Too Wonderland Category:TriCastleOn Category:Book Party